Esperaré
by Anne Darket
Summary: Adv: Realidad alterna, Shonen ai. Dracosensei debe lidiar con un chiquillo y Harry debe ser tolerante… pronto el amor surgirá ¿Quién caerá primero? Lean y vayan a Go dejen rw. Nuevo Capi!
1. Chapter 1

**Esperaré **

**Por: Anne Darket**

_**Ahora el cariño envenena la habitación, **_

_**llena todo de falso amor, esconde el mal humor. **_

_**Mírame y dime que es lo que ves, **_

_**mírate y dime en que se parecen A y B**_

Su madre entro a la habitación que le pertenecía, mientras que él dibujaba un paisaje que había imaginado en uno de sus sueños. Volvió la vista a la mujer pelirroja que se hallaba detrás de él. Sonrió, su madre siempre se preocupaba por él y no podía más que agradecérselo. Lily, su madre, se acercó a él con afecto y paso una mano por el cabello alborotado de su hijo.

"Harry, querido" hizo una pausa y prosiguió "Este… te quería decir algo que he estado planeando con James" sonrió preocupadamente "Es hora de retomar tus clases y ya lo sé, no quieres ir a la escuela, entonces… decidimos que te diera clases un maestro particular" Harry volteo los ojos, en una ocasión ya habían contratado a un profesor, pero salió huyendo el pobre en unos cuantos días.

"Mamá, no quiero que me vea con su cara de 'pobrecillo' nadie, no quiero que me traten diferente; pero no entienden eso las personas y… por dios, no me hagan esto" dijo en tono suplicante

"Lo siento Harry, mañana vendrá temprano…" Llily estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, pero antes volteo a donde Harry y en un susurro le dijo "Sabes que esto lo hacemos por tu bien ¿verdad?" Harry asintió, en verdad lo agradecía pero no iba a funcionar.

Hace no mucho, había tenido un accidente mientras concursaba en una de las competencias que tenía cada mes con su pandilla de patinaje. Nunca vio realmente los riesgos que enfrentaba. En esa ocasión había perdido el equilibrio y se pegó severamente en la espalda y la cadera; así fue como quedo en una silla de ruedas totalmente paralítico. Todos, desde ese momento lo trataban como tonto y eso lo enfadaba. Tendría que soportar a uno más… bueno tal vez y con suerte no terminará loco.

Pues bien, al otro día se levanto Harry temprano, para bañarse y desayunar, debía estar listo para antes de las ocho, listo para horrorizar con sus traumas a aquel que se atrevió a tomar el trabajo. Sabía perfectamente que eso estaba mal, pero muchas personas ya le habían hecho daño y no comprendía que las personas eran diferentes.

Primeramente se bañó, ¡oh si! estar en una tina era la gloria, aunque le daba vergüenza llamar a sus padres para que lo sacaran, algo que aún lo sonrojaba. Cuando llegó a la recámara envuelto por una toalla, cerró la puerta ya estando el sólo adentro. Desde poco después del accidente que había aprendido la maña de vestirse. Ese día debía llevar ropa de acuerdo a la ocasión tan especial como un traje, o un pantalón de vestir; ¡ja! pero pobre iluso si pensaba que iba a vestirse de esa forma. Sacó unos jeans negros y una camisa roja que tenía un estampado de la palabra "Angel" en color amarillo, en la parte de la espalda. Sus converse eran negros con blanco y calcetas blancas.

Salió de la habitación, algo desarreglado pues su cabello estaba húmedo y alborotado, pero no le importaba mucho su apariencia. Desayunó un vaso de leche y una manzana. Se mostró algo severo con sus padres, que crueles habían sido al decidir algo así sin su autorización. Aunque al fin y al cabo Harry sabía que Lily y James solo se preocupaban por él y por su educación. Debía tener más tolerancia y paciencia, pero no se caracterizaba por eso, sino por ser impaciente y muy descofiado.

Al cabo de una media hora se escuchó el timbre sonar, Lily, quien estaba algo apresurada ya que tenía que ir al trabajo, abrió. Allí estaba el maestro, con un atuendo muy presentable y mirada seria.

"Usted debe ser el profesor" el hombre asintió. Lily no estaba muy convencida ya que tenía una edad aproximada a los 24 años, mientras su Harry tenía 16 años. Se veía realmente joven y tuvo ganas de preguntar hace cuanto era maestro pero…

"Si, soy ingeniero en química y estoy comenzando mis estudios en biólogo marino; tengo la capacidad de dar Física, química, biología y matemáticas, experto en inglés, así mismo tengo conocimientos de Cívica y ética como de Español; aunque creo que debería contratar a otro profesor para la enseñanza de esto" su tono sonaba firme.

"No, estoy segura de que usted podrá enseñar estas materias" dijo Lily con una sonrisa y lo invitó a pasar. "En un momento viene mi hijo. Harry, ya está aquí el profesor, ven por favor." después se volvió hacia el maestro y explicó que se tenía que ir, que en un momento vendría el estudiante. Se despidió y se disculpó por no poderse quedar.

Harry salió de una habitación en su silla de ruedas, cuando vio al profesor se quedo inmóvil, escrutándolo. Pensó que era muy Jove y bastante guapo; su cabello era rubio platinados y las iris de los ojos eran de color del mercurio, plateados cual si fuera una tormenta arremolinándose en sus ojos, en instantes podía ver como captaban también los tonos azules. Tenía muy buen cuerpo y vestía de manera impecable, con pantalón de vestir negro, zapatos negros de hebilla y una camisa blanca.

El profesor levantó una ceja y Harry lo siguió mirando de manera desafiante. Por lo visto el hombre tenía mucha paciencia con los chiquillos insolentes.

"Buenos días señor Potter" saludó amablemente

"Buenos días"

"Bien, mi nombre es Draco Malfoy y por supuesto, vengo a darle clases. Bien, hoy comenzaremos por las matemáticas. Y bien ¿Dónde tomaremos la clase?"

"En mi habitación" era en el único lugar que tenía un escritorio cómodo. Dio la vuelta a la silla y se metió, Draco Malfoy lo siguió. "¿Y qué tema veremos de matemáticas?" dijo Harry con un deje de fastidio en su voz.

"Mire señor Potter, si no le caigo bien, por lo menos traté de ser amable por ser su mayor". Golpe duro para el chico de ojos esmeraldas "Bien, primero le aplicaré un examen para ver que tal están sus conocimientos en esta materia"

"Por mi no hay problema" trato de calmarse, odiaba a las personas.

"Disculpe, ¿hay algo que le moleste?" Harry pensó sarcásticamente 'Pues los preguntones profe.' Pero, se abstuvo.

"No, perdón si lo he incomodado" debía comportarse mejor, pero no podía evitar sentir tal sentimiento.

"Le voy a dejar muy claro algo señor Potter, usted seguramente por ser hijo único y a parte por tener deficiencias físicas ha de ser un niño muy mimado, pues yo trato a las personas con igualdad a excepción de los que tienen capacidades diferentes mentalmente. Pero en éste caso, creo que sabe razonar muy bien, puede hasta ser un erudito aún en esa silla de ruedas molesta. ¿Le queda claro que usted no va a ser mimado por mi y no me voy a compadecer?" Harry quedó anonadado, ésa era la persona que esperaba que tocara su puerta, al fin la había encontrado. Asintió con lentitud, emocionado. "Pues bien, aquí está la prueba y tiene sólo media hora"

El chico vio que se trataban de álgebra, así que comenzó a contestar una pregunta tras otra, al cabo de 20 minutos terminó teniendo todas las respuestas bien. Claro que su profesor nunca dudo del chico. Se veía que era muy inteligente y fantasioso. Hasta ahora se fijó en que era mu alto, pero no tanto como él, sus ojos eran del color de la esmeralda, del jade y mientras la iris estaba más cercana a la pupila el color era menos oscuro, e incluso podía percibirse tonos dorados en esas zonas. Su cabello era negro azabache alborotado que le daba una aire de rebeldía, aunque su expresión era inocente y dolida. Suspiró al poner un diez en la hoja de papel.

"Perfecto, a pesar de que hace un mes no tomas clases" su voz no tenía rastro de sentimiento, tan solo lo decía.

"Antes de que prosigamos, quisiera saber en que año decidiste no asistir a la escuela"

"Dos años" recordó el accidente, recordó como alejó a la gente que lo quería ayudar… y vio la luz al final del camino.

"¿Y recuperaste los dos años que perdiste?"

"Sí, aunque en el camino pase por muchos maestros"

"Bien, entonces no hace falta que pases por lo mismo" sacó un libro de un portafolios que traía "Quisiera ver que tal van las matemáticas de cuarto, así que comienza a resolver las primeras cinco páginas, mientras cantas" ¿Cantar? dijo ¡cantar! –pensó Harry- que ni crea. "Y si no lo haces, tendrás que resolver las primeras dos unidades" ah en esas cinco páginas habían 50 operaciones. Mejor hacerle caso.

Harry comenzó a cantar, y a penas comenzaba su infierno ¿o será que habrá encontrado el paraíso, incluyendo a su ángel de la guarda?...

**Continuará…**

Anne está emocionada, y pide reviews sino se pondrá a llorar ;;, aunque solo me pongan una XD me conformó… Espero que les guste la idea y U.U Draco debe lidiar con un chiquillo malcriado y Harry debe ser tolerante… pronto el amor surgirá ¿Quién caerá primero? (aún no lo decido XD) ¿A poco no les gustaría un maestro así? Con gusto iría a tomar clases! XXXD. De antemano agradezco a las lindas q me dejen review (y perdón por no ser tan coherente O.o pero tengo ideas loks) Prometo hacer el proximo capi mas largo.

**_En el próximo capítulo: _**Pues descúbranlo xq ni yo misma sé que poner, ¿no me dan ideas? Ya me las ingeniaré. Y para las que tienen vacaciones pues disfrútenlas y descansen U.U como yoooo! Espero poder publicar pronto, bye.

_Fragmento de la canción **Tú y **yo. Derechos Reservados de la Oreja de Van Gogh. _

_Personajes usados del libro y la película **Harry Potter. **Derechos Resrvados J.K.Rowling y WB._

_Uso de esto sin motivo de lucro, solo para hacer realidad mis fantasías. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia: Esto es slash-yaoi, es decir relación hombreXhombre (HPxDM en este caso) y te pido muy amablemente que si NO te gusta te retires a menos que cambies de opinión. Atente a las consecuencias si lo lees y no dejes comentarios despectivos xq te lo advertí.**

**Esperaré **

**Por: Anne Darket**

_**Tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad, **_

_**de saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz. **_

_**Tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar **_

_**el miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad.**_

"Noviazgo" dijo el profesor con su voz autoritaria.

"¿Noviazgo?" Harry tragó saliva "Pero eso que tiene que ver…" dijo el chico recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación.

"¿Está cuestionando mi forma de trabajo?" el rubio se indignó ante el comentario del joven a quien le impartía clase.

"Pues, no es eso, pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver el noviazgo con la toma de decisiones individuales?" a Harry le sudaban las manos, obviamente su profesor no entendía que lo que él no quería es que descubriera que él NUNCA había tenido novia, no se había interesado por nadie.

"Pues mucho, es una de las decisiones más importantes que toman los adolescentes" Draco se paró después de haber estado tanto tiempo sentado en la silla algo incómoda. Se frotó con el dorso de la mano sus ojos que eran adornados por unas bonitas ojeras y parecían estar muy lagrimosos. "Mire señor Potter, me imagino que usted a tenido novia, ¿no?" Harry asintió, sabía que si le decía al profesor que no iba a ser un tanto burlón para el rubio. "Las decisiones se toman con responsabilidad ¿Usted se torturó día y noche para pedirle a la chica que fuera su novia?" Harry negó con la cabeza "A causa de ello ustedes tuvieron momentos in…"

"ÍNTIMOS ¡A QUE DEMONIOS VIENE ESA PREGUNTA!" el moreno estaba irritado y nervioso, sabía lo que preguntaría el maestro, o al menos eso supuso, pero al ver las cara del maestro que amenazaba con botarse de la risa, se avergonzó ante tal conclusión. Cuando Draco pudo articular palabra después de contener la risa, Harry ya estaba del color de un semáforo indicando el alto.

"No, quería decir Inestables" mordió su dedo índice para apaciguar su burla y continuó "¿No es cierto?" Harry dudó, aún no podía pensar correctamente, aún podía ver la sonrisa del profesor en su cara; después asintió. "Eso es porque nunca lo pensó con responsabilidad, si en verdad deseaba tener una relación con ella"

"¡AH! entiendo" dijo Harry, bajando la cabeza en forma vergonzosa.

"Bueno comenzaré con unas preguntas a las que sólo tiene que responder sí o no ¿de acuerdo?" el moreno volvió a asentir "¿Cree que el noviazgo es importante a lo largo de la vida?"

"Sip"

"¿Cree que aprende en cada una de las relaciones?" asiente el chico "¿Cree que son extrañas las relaciones homosexuales?"

"No precisamente extrañas, son antinaturales, por decirlo de alguna manera, pero no creo que deba estar prohibido y discriminado; igual es amor ¿no?"

"Buen criterio, la última pregunta es ¿El noviazgo es la preparación para una relación estable?"

"Por supuesto" Si Harry no hubiese estado tan inmerso en la clase hubiera jurado que con la penúltima pregunta el profesor le estaba insinuando algo, pero no lo hizo.

"Bien, creo que hasta aquí le dejaremos. Hay tarea, tiene que leer "El Cuervo" cuento de Edgar Allan Poe, hacer un ensayo de esto mismo y responder las operaciones de la página 30 del libro de álgebra. Mañana revisaré todo y ¡ah! mañana le llevaré a un museo; espero que sus padres le dejen ir"

"¿Y si me niego a salir?" él en verdad no quería salir.

"No puede estar toda su vida aquí y solo ir a terapias"

"No saldré, prefiero cantar y quedarme aquí encerrado todo el día antes de salir" Draco se sentó en la cama frente a Harry que había agachado la cabeza. Llevó su mano a la barbilla del moreno y la levanto de forma paternal.

"Todo irá bien ¿confiará en mí?" A Harry esto le sorprendió demasiado y esa mirada ¿cómo podía decirle que no? Suspiró y asintió.

"Espero poder seguir confiando en usted" dijo Harry, a esto Draco se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta, para salir no antes de desearle una buena tarde a Harry…

A las ocho de la noche la familia Potter se encontraba en el comedor, disfrutando de una deliciosa cena. Harry tenía que decirles a sus padres que mañana el profesor y allí estaba él debatiéndose entre si hacerlo o no hacerlo… El profesor no lo podía sacar sin su autorización, aunque eso sería deshonesto.

"Mamá, papá… el profesor dice que debemos visitar el museo… ya saben historia, y quiere el permiso de ustedes para que salga mañana" Lily lo miró buscando en su mente una pregunta que debía hacer, mientras James pensaba en si dejar ir a su hijo o no a un sitio que le parecía "peligroso".

"¿Tú quieres ir Harry?" preguntó Lily estando insegura de la respuesta de su hijo. Harry no quería decir que no, constantemente recordaba al rubio pidiendo que confiara en él… pero tampoco quería decir que sí, en realidad no estaba convencido.

"Sería divertido" dijo al fin. James y Lily intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron.

"Pues espero que te diviertas" el chico volteó hacia el rostro de su padre y formó una leve sonrisa, agradecido de que no hicieran más preguntas. Continuaron hablando de su día, hasta que vieron que era noche debían descansar para despertar temprano…

**XD Al siguiente día XD**

El profesor llegó mucho más temprano que de costumbre, ¡mucho más temprano! y Harry lo único que había hecho era desayunar, aún debía bañarse, vestirse y arreglar esos pequeños detalles para verse algo más elegante. Sus padres platicaban animadamente con el rubio y Harry solo atinaba a dormitar mientras se vestía, su profesor había esperado ya más de veinte minutos.

'Pero él NUNCA mencionó que llegaría temprano por mí' pensaba el moreno mientras terminaba de amarrarse las agujetas. Tomó la pasta dental y su capillo, al cabo de unos minutos parecía que estaba listo para salir. Lily y James les desearon un buen día mientras se despedían, ya era tarde y se tenían que ir.

"Perdón por no haber avisado que llegaba temprano" dijo el profesor algo avergonzado.

"Ya no importa, ¿nos vamos profesor?" dijo Harry mientras se frotaba el cuello, había dormido algo incómodo.

"OK ¿tiene llaves cierto?" Harry asintió "Entonces no hay que perder tiempo"

"Espere, mis guantes"

"¿Guantes?"

"Las llantas lastiman mis manos después de cierto tiempo y por eso necesito los guantes"

"Lo llevaré yo, no los necesita" dijo mientras tomaba la silla de ruedas por los manubrios y la dirigía. Harry sintió que se sonrojaba levemente… debía apartar las ideas de sus mente. Pero eso fue difícil, ya que después de cerrar la puerta y dirigirse al carro, sabía lo que venía. "Espero que no le moleste que tenga que cargarlo" Trató de tranquilizar su respiración, cosa que no logró con mucho éxito. Draco abrió la puerta del copiloto y prosiguió a realizar lo ya antes comentado.

Pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio, sintió su piel pálida bajo sus dedos, suave y tibia, más aún podía sentir los fuertes brazos de su querido profesor levantarlo de la silla; Harry recostó de forma leve su cabeza en el hombro del otro y aspiró el aroma a loción masculina combinado con el olor propio de la persona, tan delicioso y el calor que le brindaba, abrasador y extrañamente pacífico. Estaba desesperado por bajar el color rojo de sus mejillas y borrar la sonrisa entre avergonzada y morbosa que mostraba su rostro. Al final lo único que quedó fue el rojo tomate de su cara.

"He de estar pesado" dijo para intentar de romper el silencio.

"No se crea, hasta pienso que está desnutrido" Harry rió ante el comentario. Draco dobló la silla de rudas y la subió en la parte trasera del auto, se metió al carro y arrancó. "Iremos al Museo Británico, es demasiado extenso, tal vez no lo recorramos todo y vamos a tener que salir a comer y luego volver. ¿Ha asistido alguna vez?"

"Hace mucho tiempo, más o menos hace cinco o seis años"

"¿Y qué le pareció?"

"Que le puedo decir, son grandiosos los códices y las antigüedades medievales, las colecciones reales, los sarcófagos, las vasijas; son todo una belleza. Aunque no recuerdo muy bien lo que hay en el museo, es decir, en forma detallada"

"Yo tampoco he venido desde hace cuatro años, en realidad para ver detalladamente todo lo que hay y leer la información sobre cada cosa tuve que hacer cuatro visitas de diez de la mañana a ocho de la noche. Pero vale la pena… por cierto antes de que se me olvide, el museo en sí abre a las diez (N/a: realmente no tengo ni idea de lo horarios D así que si van a Londres no hagan caso de esto) pero me encanta ir a un café cerca de allí, pero como vi ya ha desayunado y…"

"Me tendré que sacrificar, no siempre como fuera de mi casa" sonrieron ambos. Y Harry pensó tal vez en cosas tontas y ficticias, irreales… sabía perfectamente…

"Señor Potter" Harry salió de sus pensamientos y volteó hacia el profesor "¿trajo cuaderno y pluma?" Harry negó con la cabeza "Espero que tenga una excelente memoria porque hay examen de esto. Miré ese es el lugar donde hacen unos excelentes panqués y un café delicioso, a parte es un lugar muy limpio" Draco señalaba a un pequeño establecimiento en una esquina, iluminado y muy limpio en verdad, en las afueras adornaban plantas y flores en una jardinera pegada a las ventanillas de gran tamaño, acogedor pero bastante vistoso y bonito el lugar, con mesas de madera con un impecable mantel blanco y sillas del mismo material.

Y regresó la misma sensación de placer que tan solo unos momentos antes había percibido Harry, cuando el amable profesor lo levantó para depositarlo una vez más en su silla de ruedas, salieron del estacionamiento del pequeño restaurante y se dirigieron a la puerta. El lugar se llamaba 'My House' (N/a: no soy muy buena para los nombres). Cuando entraron sólo estaba una joven como de unos 17 años, de cabello castaño largo y enmarañado, era bonita y atenta.

"Draco, ¿otra vez por aquí?" le dijo como saludo "¿Y quién es él?" preguntó mirando cariñosamente a Harry.

"Hola Hermione, ¿creíste que había olvidado mi lugar favorito para desayunar?" sonrió "Harry" dijo volteando a ver al chico "ella es Hermione Granger, novia del hijo de la dueña de éste lugar y trabaja aquí por las mañanas; y Herm, él es Harry mi alumno" Ambos estrecharon su mano y sonrieron.

"Por favor pasen" Herm movió una de las sillas en la mesa en dónde se sentarían. Harry volteó, muchas mesas estaban ocupadas, especialmente por personas de negocios y señoras, aunque con uno que otro doctor. Pero definitivamente él era el único niño. Draco lo acomodó cerca de la mesa en el espacio vacío y se colocó a un lado de él. "¿Y que van a querer? No me digas Draco, déjeme adivinar" la chica llevó sus dedos a las sienes imitando a las adivinadoras de televisión. "Café y panqué de nueces" Draco sonrió y asintió "Ves mis poderes mágicos si que sirven. ¿Y tú Harry? Sabes, te recomiendo mi malteada de fresa y el pastel de chocolate ¿Qué te parece?"

"Está bien"

"En un momento les traigo todo" dijo y rápidamente corrió hacia la cocina.

"Es una buena persona ¿no?" preguntó Draco y Harry asintió. Al poco rato Hermione traía el pedido que ambos comieron con gusto, aunque el rubio más que con gusto lo hizo con voracidad. La chica se sentó en frente de Harry y platicó un rato con ellos, saliendo el tema de que iban al museo. Se pasó rápido el tiempo y cuando Draco vio su reloj eran las 10:10 a.m.

"Me tengo que ir, pero me daré una vuelta por aquí la próxima semana. Por cierto dile a Ron que no puedo ir con él al partido de Hockey y que me disculpe"

"¿Mmm? ¡Ah! estaba muy emocionado de ir contigo, y dime ¿por qué no puedes ir?"

"Ya sabes, no es bueno combinar trabajo y estudio"

"Es que yo tampoco puedo ir con él, es a las doce y a esa hora ya debo estar trabajando hasta que llegue la señora Weasley." Herm volteó y vio al poseedor de aquellos ojos de hermoso esplendor "¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no vas con mi novio Harry? Mira es el sábado, a las doce en la pista que está al sur de la ciudad"

"No lo sé, debo pedir permiso" A Harry le parecía genial la idea, pero no sabía si podía convencer a sus padres y le atormentaba el hecho de no caerle bien a ¿Ron? Hermione mientras tanto anotó el número del café, el de su casa y el de la casa de su novio en un papel.

"Mira, si te dan permiso y aunque no te den permiso llama a cualquiera de estos números y confirma. Le caerás muy bien a Ron. Espero que te dejen ir"

"Ok, bueno te llamo mañana"

"Bien, espero verlos pronto por aquí" dijo en señal de despedida

"De todas maneras pasaremos por aquí en la tarde para recoger el carro" (D)

"¡Genial! así Harry podrá conocer a Ron, hasta en la tarde"

"Bye" ambos, alumno y profesor salieron por aquélla puerta, esperando volver más tarde…

Se encaminaron hacia el museo, Draco dirigiendo a su alumno mientras el pensaba en todo.

"Y ¿qué le parece la idea de ir al partido con Ron?"

"Me encantaría, pero no sé… en verdad me gusta el Hockey y lo más seguro es que me dejen ir mis padres, siempre y cuando ellos entren a dejarme y entren a recogerme, pero tal vez a Ron no le guste ir conmigo"

"Yo creo que se llevaran muy bien, mi primo (lejano) (N/A: no tengo ninguna otra manera de emparentarlos, así que fue mi mejor idea XXD) no pide mucho, solo una persona simpática que le guste el Hockey" la risa de Harry pareció nerviosa.

"No creo que le guste cuidar a paralíticos"

"No diga eso, ni que fuera inútil señor Potter" dijo mientras ponía una de sus manos en el hombro del moreno. Y es que en verdad no lo hacía en forma pervertida, más bien quería hacerle saber a su alumno que confiara en él. Aunque a Harry le parecía otra cosa.

"Cambiando de tema profesor, miré, no estoy acostumbrado a que me hablen de usted… me siento viejo y amargado, a parte usted no debe mostrar tanto respeto hacia mí como yo hacia usted y me gustaría que me tuteara y me llame por mi nombre, no por mi apellido" claro que Harry premeditó esto antes de decírselo al rubio.

"Está bien… Harry" Que fabuloso le pareció ese nombre salir de aquellos labios delgados y rosados. Y al fin terminó el pensamiento que antes había cruzado por su mente…

_Sabía perfectamente… que se había enamorado…_

**Continuará…**

Anne emocionada más que nunca a causa del buen recibimiento de mi lok idea y agradecer a las bellísimas personitas que dejaron su comntario q es bien recibido y apreciado y claro! son mi tesoro!

Por cierto la advertencia de arriba es en serio, ya me paso en otra página y la verdad se siente algo horrible cuando lees reviews así, xq no puedes cambiar el pensamiento de los demás, pero yo no obligo a las personas a que lo lean ok? al fin y al cabo mis fics son como mis bebés y es triste que te den un mal rw, y no es que no esté abierta a las opiniones pero que no me vengan con la payasada de que no estimo a mi querida JKR y que estoy haciendo mal, blablabla, bien? (. Bueno ahora si agradezco a c/u (y perdonen por el choro anterior, pero quiero dejar en claro esto, espero que nunca les suceda U.U):

**Vampisandi: **Mi primer review! que emocionada estuve cuando lo vi y que chistosita! eh? U.U Claro quien no quisiera tener un Draquito por profe, babearía toda la clase a poco no?

**Lore Malfoy: **Gracias por rw! y si, nada ver con mi otro fic, creo que este está un poco más incoherente que el otro D y claro aquí Draco va desarrollarse como el hombre responsable y Harry como hijo de mami!

**gata89: **A mi me encanta la oreja de van gogh y me encanta el yaoi y sabes que… ME ENCANTÓ TU REVIEW! Muchiiisimas gracias

**angeldarkladyhana: **Aquí ta el 2ndo capi de mi distorsionada mente, espero que te guste y me sigas leyendo ;D

**Marinacriss: **Gracias por tu rw, y aquí esta el capi dos para que te diviertas y por ahí me dejes un comentario que me encanta!

**Haruko FLCL: **Si se queja pero ya ves como se va suavizando, aunq Drakis ni lo pele (por el momento) U.U y yo y mi mente pervertida, con un profe así para mi solita eso no sería bueno para el prof ;D

**D.N.Angel girl: **Gracias linda, por los saludos y los deseos; y en vez de musas llegaron musos en la playa hay muchossss! (¬ Anne recuerda y babea) Si claro, yo tmb haría muchas cosas con el maestro Draco, la mayoría del tiempo babearía y no parpadearía XXD. Lo malo es que se me acabaron mis vaciones y tengo que regresar… oh! mi inspiración la tuve que dejar enotra ciudad (bueno ya llegaran más) Espero que te vaya bien!

**Eri mond licht: **Te juro que estuve a punto de saltar por mi ventana, aunq lo pensé mejor digo una no se puede hacer mucho daño estando en Planta Baja jejeje! XXD así que terminé de leer y casi al instante quise mandarte un e-mail con virus, pero ya se me paso el coraje (espero que el ántrax si haya llegado :D) Gracias por tu rw

**sofy malfoy: **Si que sufra por todo lo que ha hecho! si que sufra y Draco, lo amo, simplemente fua amor a primera vista aunq es muy maldito pero yo lo convierto en mi angelito! Espero que sigas leyendo (PD: si te envío al maestro, recuerda que la mercancía no siempre llega igual que como la mandamos)

**belial16: **Si muy cierto lo q dices Draco parecería un hentai y eso no puede ser y como ves ya sabemos quien cayó primero ;D y solo falta que caiga Draco! (aunque me encantaría que al final se quedara conmigo)

Agradecimientos de antemano a las personitas hermosas que dejen rw en este cap (sean buenas! S xq son otra razón + para seguir). Que les haya gustado ;D y perdón por no actualizar antes pero las vacaciones U y la playita O.o ¬ están geniales XXD aunque sufro de quemaduras . Que se la pasen bien y ya estaré pronto por aquí actualizando Bye! (PD: Sigo admitiendo rew que solo contenga XD)

**_En el próximo capítulo: _**La visita al museo, conociendo a Ron, sorpresitas y veamos lo que piensa Lily de todo esto lo sospechará? ;D

_Fragmento de la canción **Nadie como Tú**. Derechos Reservados de la Oreja de Van Gogh. _

_Personajes usados del libro y la película **Harry Potter. **Derechos Resrvados J.K.Rowling y WB._

_Uso de esto sin motivo de lucro, solo para hacer realidad mis fantasías. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencia: Esto es slash-yaoi, es decir relación hombreXhombre (HPxDM en este caso) y te pido muy amablemente que si NO te gusta te retires a menos que cambies de opinión. Atente a las consecuencias si lo lees y no dejes comentarios despectivos xq te lo advertí.**

**Esperaré **

**Por: Anne Darket**

_**Quiero sentir algo y no sé por donde empezar,  
quiero que mi mundo deje de girar,  
quiero que mis manos tengan fuerza para dar,   
quiero asustarme si no estás.**_

Entre las muchas pinturas y obras de arte, entre los papiros antiguos y las joyas de los reyes había un joven atareado con tanta información y un hombre rubio que hablaba emocionado sobre la Gran Bretaña del siglo XV. Harry estaba a punto de caerse de la silla de ruedas, la voz de su maestro era bella, hermosa y angelical… siempre y cuando no hablara de la historia de la antigua Grecia o del periodo de Napoleón III en Francia.

Trataba de mantener su cerebro en orden, pero que mejor imagen de distracción que la de Draco Malfoy con una sonrisa animada, con sus brazos lívidos moviéndose de un lado a otro. Sentía detrás de él su cuerpo esbelto, tomando aquellos manubrios, con la respiración pasiva con la voz sensual llevándolo a un ensueño.

"¿Entiendes Harry?"

'_Harry, ¿quién es Harry? Ah claro! yo…'_

"Sí, sí… claro"

"Me parece que ya tienes hambre"

'_Sí, de ti chiquito… que pervertido eres Harry Potter, pero a poco no está como quiere… o cómo quiero… ya deliro'_

"Si, creo que empiezo a ver borroso"

"Pues, saldremos a comer… hay un restaurante de comida japonesa cerca de aquí ¿te gustaría ir?" A Harry por un momento le pareció una cita, pero se recriminó ante tal pensamiento.

"Me encantaría" sonrió Harry de manera linda y en un vago sentimiento Draco se enterneció ante el gesto, aunque no lo admitió.

Muchas personas caminaban por las calles, Harry los veía con cuidado… ¿por qué él de entre un millón de personas tenía que accidentarse de ésa manera? No es que les deseara el mal a otros, pero en verdad envidiaba a toda aquella gente que no necesitaba de una silla con ruedas para andar y que podía libremente estar en la calle sin necesidad alguna de andarlos cuidando. Suspiró, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que llegara a los oídos de su querido profesor.

"Pasa algo Harry?" ¿Preocupación? ¿Curiosidad?

"No, es sólo que extraño sentir mis extremidades" Draco por supuesto no tuvo respuesta al argumento corto y preciso de Harry.

'_¿Por qué se preocupa por mí? Eso solo hace que cada día me enamore más de usted. Si me gusta y me gusta mucho'_

"No sé que decirte… en verdad lo siento"

"No se disculpe, no fue su culpa… fue mía"

"Creo que debemos cambiar de tema, me deprime… ¿Hiciste tu tarea?"

"Sip, me dijo que hoy la revisaría"

"Mmm…" Draco sonrió avergonzadamente "que responsable, no lo había dicho en serio… de hecho debo correr a mi clase después de llevarte a casa… Mira ese es el restaurante, me encanta venir para acá, es deliciosa la comida"

"Si, lo sé… el arroz, el omiyaki, las bolitas de pulpo, el sushi…" Harry babea mucho, creo que podría hacer un río con toda su saliva.

"Has comido aquí?"

"Mi papá ha llevado comida japonesa a casa de aquí y me encanta… al restaurante he entrado como 100 veces, me encantaba venir aquí, la dueña del lugar me caía muy bien, no sé si siga siendo la misma"

"Te refieres a la señora Minerva?"

"Si, es la mejor cocinera del mundo" Harry recordaba aquellos tiempos, la mujer de porte exigente, con unos añitos que ya le pesaban pero con una gran fortaleza.

"Ahora tiene una señorita a su servicio, hace no más de dos meses que ingresó y es china, su nombre es ¿Cho? si, creo, pero no me cae muy bien, se cree mucho. No debí de decirte eso" dijo pensativo Draco.

'_Tal vez si me hago su amigo, deje de pensar de ti'_

Entraron al restaurante amplio y muy bien arreglado, con detalles japoneses, palillos colocados en cada mesa, pinturas colgadas en las paredes de árboles de cerezos, de mujeres con kimonos, de casas al estilo antiguo. Sencillamente bello.

Y allí, a unos cuantos pasos estaba la mujer con el cabello recogido tomando la orden de una de las mesas. Al escuchar la campanilla colgada cerca de la puerta que al abrir la puerta sonaba, la señora volvió su vista a aquel lugar y vio al rubio ya conocido y al chico que de inmediato reconoció.

"¿Harry? hace mucho tiempo que no venías… Tu padre me dijo lo que te había pasado, espere mucho tiempo por verte otra vez, como has crecido, eres todo un jovencito" le dijo Minerva con orgullo.

"Me encanta estar de nuevo aquí"

"¿Y tú Draco? ¿qué haces con este niño?"

"Hola Minerva, pues soy su maestro y estamos visitando el museo, pero nos tomamos un tiempo para venir a comer"

"Vamos siéntense… y ¿qué les sirvo?"

"Lo de siempre" dijeron al unísono los dos, ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

"Bien, señorita Chang, dos paquetes japoneses a la mesa cinco y un jugo de pera. Va a tener que atender ella sola, se las arreglará. Cuéntenme como están." Y allí inició su larga plática, la tal Cho era bastante fastidiosa y muy zorra, para el gusto de Harry… así que Draco siguió siendo su máximo pensamiento. Total, se les paso el tiempo y ya no pudieron volver al museo, era tarde y el rubio tenía que ir a sus clases. Se despidieron de la mujer, cuyo rostro severo se suavizó para dejar ver una amplia sonrisa. Regresaron a donde desayunaron y allí estaba Hermione atendiendo a los pocos clientes que llegaron. Y una cabeza pelirroja se asomaba a un lado de ella.

"Gracias por cuidar el auto Herm" dijo Draco a forma de despedida

"No, no esperen, Harry ven, él es Ron" dijo al tiempo que el chico se acercaba

"Mucho gusto" sus voces sonaron al mismo tiempo

"Espero que vayas conmigo al Hockey… sino iré solito y desamparado" Ron puso cara del gato de Shrek… y con eso convenció a Harry, definitivamente era un buen chico.

"Espero que sí, yo te llamo"

"OK, BYE"

Draco estaba apresurando a los nuevos amigos… esas palabras, aunque pocas pero significativas, hicieron que ambos hicieran amistad.

OoOoOo

Harry llegó casi dormido, pero a leguas se le veía feliz y satisfecho; ah si, Draco era tan hermoso y su plática interesante. Sonrió cuando se despidieron, Lily estaba allí con Harry, haciendo lo mismo y agradeciendo al profesor por haberlo llevado y traído, mañana no habría salida, pues Draco no tenía todo el día y sólo vendría de ocho de la mañana a cuatro de la tarde.

A pesar que duró menos de tres minutos su despedida pudo percibir la mirada amorosa, ilusa y soñadora de su pequeño. Pero, esto no la alarmo; no le importaba que su hijo se enamorara de otro hombre, de hecho no le importaba la edad… pero ¿y si no era correspondido su hijo?

Pero antes tenía que confirmar sus sospechas.

Harry estaba con su mamá en la cocina platicándole su día maravilloso, su ida al museo, el desayuno, la comida-cena, el viaje, TODO. Y sacó el tema del Hockey, le dijo cada detalle positivo para que lo dejaran ir.

"Pues, si ese es tu deseo Harry, puedes ir pero tu padre te entrará a dejar y a recoger ¿entendido?"

"Por supuesto mami, te amo… eres la mejor" un enorme bostezo salio de su boca, se disculpó con la pelirroja y se retiró a dormir.

_El sueño por el que camino en este momento, conciente de que es solo una ilusión, es el deseo que tengo muy en el fondo de mi corazón. Por más que trato de alcanzar tu figura esbelta que se recorta contra el cielo nublado, no puedo, corro y no llego. La luna se ve opaca, comienza a chispear y las pequeñas gotas caen sobre mi rostro y resbalan por mis mejillas, se confunden con mis lágrimas silenciosas… pero sólo es un sueño, porque la verdad es que yo estoy amarrado a una silla de ruedas. No tengo la energía suficiente para despertar, no tengo control sobre mi sueño… Abrázame y te prometo que estaré mejor…_

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levantó muy temprano, con un vago recuerdo del sueño que había tenido ayer… (N/A: ya no te fumes de esa Harry S N/H: si tú eres la que está escribiendo cosas fumadas XD N/A: n.ñ ah! bueno, debo de dejar de fumar de esa no?) Fue a la cocina por un panqué de nuez y un vaso con leche y mientras comía como quien no ha probado alimento en diez días, veía la televisión. Pasaba un canal tras otro, pero sólo había infomerciales hasta que se encontró con uno de esos programas… que hablan sobre temas… poco usuales.

"_Mi hijo (hombre) se siente atraído por otro hombre" _Era el gran título de la conversación.

"Debo admitir que en un principio sentía que era extraño que quisiera abrazarlo o tener contacto físico con él, pero después me di cuenta que me gustaba mucho, que se me aceleraba el corazón cada que lo veía. Claro que juré que nunca se lo iba a decir porqué sabía que me iba a rechazar… a parte, tenía o tiene novia. Pero mis bajos instintos me hicieron una mala jugada…"

"Harry…" nerviosismo "ya te" busca el control desesperadamente "levan…" aprieta el botón, nada, no hay respuesta y Lily está justo en el marco de la puerta. Harry paralizado de miedo justo cuando el botón se decidió a cambiarle al siguiente canal. Y Lily sospecha "…taste, ¿por qué estás tan nervioso? ¿Qué veías" Harry voltea, enfrenta esa mirada, se le hace un nudo en el estómago, traga con dificultad.

"Jejejeje?" Lily toma el control y le regresa al canal, y lamentablemente Harry no tiene suerte, allí está el tema de conversación… Lily confirma sus sospechas, pero no hace preguntas. Solo le sonríe a Harry

"No te debes avergonzar de ver este programa"

"No, es solo que…"

"¿Ya desayunaste? Bien, entonces, ven a bañarte"

"Ajá" Harry está más que agradecido, lo único que espera es que su mamá no sospeche la verdad.

'_Me gusta mucho el helado de vainilla, pero a veces prefiero el de chocolate'_

**Continuará…**

Ahhh! lo sé me merezco la horca, pero he estado en exámenes, y muchos trabajos que no me dejan escribir por las tardes. Prometo firmemente, que éste será mi único súper retraso, y que actualizaré antes de 15 días n.nU perdón, excuse me, gomen nasai, pardon, sorry, ya no sé en que otro idioma decírselos. Si LO sé, es algo aburrido, pero lo mejor lo dejé para el prox. capi (NO ME MATEN!)

Espero que me sigan leyendo chicas bellas, xq en verdad lo agradezco y es uno de los más grandes motivos para seguir imaginando.

Bueno, les dejo respuesta a rw (a algunas ya les mande un **Reply **que espero les haya llegado) pero a las que no pude pues:

**Lore Malfoy: **Gracias por tu rw, me enkanto claro Draco siempre debe ser culto (como me gustan XP) inteligente, sexy… gay? (A poco no todos los hombres guapos, ricos e inteligentes son gays:( que triste) Bueno, este capi, admito que no fue muy bueno, pero se las debo y el siguiente va a tener muchas sorpresas y, yo sé que les va a gustar. Espero que sigas dejando tu bello comentario, y que no me linchen n.nU

**Kairi Akade: **Perdón por no actualizar sino hasta después de un mes o más, pero aquí está. Prometo que el proximo estara más pronto de lo que creen y espero que sigas leyendo y dejando rw. Gracias

**Sofy Malfoy: **espero que te hayan llegado mis noticias de Dumby y todos los demás rumores que corren por la red.

**_En el próximo capítulo (que será mucho, mucho más interesante y largo que éste LO PROMETO): _**Harry irá al Hockey y Draco lo invitará a su casa de manera educativa, cosa que Harry aprovechará… sin querer. ¿Draco descubrirá las intensiones de Harry? y si lo hace ¿Qué pensará hacer?

_Fragmento de la canción_ _**La Paz De Tus Ojos**. Derechos Reservados de la Oreja de Van Gogh. _

_Personajes usados del libro y la película **Harry Potter. **Derechos Resrvados J.K.Rowling y WB._

_Uso de esto sin motivo de lucro, solo para hacer realidad mis fantasías. _

_**Mis más grandes agradecimientos.**_

_**Ya saben, solo dirijanse al botoncito GO! y dejen algo, lo que sea.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Advertencia: Esto es slash-yaoi, es decir relación hombreXhombre (HPxDM en este caso) y te pido muy amablemente que si NO te gusta te retires a menos que cambies de opinión. Atente a las consecuencias si lo lees y no dejes comentarios despectivos xq te lo advertí.**

**Esperaré **

**Por: Anne Darket**

_**La soledad entre los dos,**_

_**este silencio en mi interior,**_

_**esa inquietud de ver pasar así la vida sin tu amor.**_

_**Por eso, espérame, porque**_

_**esto no puede suceder,**_

_**es imposible separar así la historia de los dos.**_

Miro a través del cristal hacia el exterior, eran ya las nueve de la mañana y Harry solo pensaba en su querido profesor. _¿Le habrá pasado algo? _(N/a: a mi me daría gusto que mis profesores llegaran tarde, a poco no?) Al chico se le veía triste, lo único que lo hacía despertar temprano era la ilusión de ver al rubio, sus lindos ojos grises y su cabello húmedo adherido a su finísimo rostro de porcelana.

Después de un rato, rendido ante la espera decidió ir al teléfono y llamar a Ron. Sus padres habían dicho que lo invitara esta noche a casa a cenar. Harry sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón un papel arrugado con un número telefónico. Lo desdobló y comenzó a marcar. _Pi… Pi… _

"_Bueno"_

"Bueno, buenos días, es la residencia Weasley?"

"_Sí, a quién buscas?"_

"¡Ah! si me comunica con Ron"

"_Claro, tú has de ser Harry"_

"Sí"

"_Hola yo soy la mamá de Ron, permíteme tantito, ahora te comunico con mi hijo"_ pasaron unos segundos antes de que volvieran a levantar el auricular.

"_¿Harry?" _el moreno hizo un ruido extraño, afirmando _"Hola¿Qué paso? te dejaron ir?"_

"Sí, pero mis padres quieren que vengas a cenar esta noche¿crees que puedas?"

"_Déjame preguntar, espera" _Al otro lado de la línea se escucho fuertemente la pregunta de '¿Puedo ir a cenar a casa de Harry hoy? y la contestación era 'Sí querido' _"Dice mi mamá que sí¿Cómo a que hora voy?"_

"A las ocho esta bien?"

"_Por supuesto, entonces, nos vemos a las ocho… espera si me das tu dirección"_

"Privet Drive No. 4" (N/a: se nota que no soy buena para inventar nombres vdd?)

"_OK, nos vemos"_ y colgó el pelirrojo, para dar paso otra vez a la gran tristeza de Harry, que no duró mucho porque la autora no lo permitirá. En ese momento se escuchó el _TOC, TOC _desde la puerta, Harry se acercó, sin muchas esperanzas, y allí estaba Draco, con cara de muerto y pálido… bueno más de lo acostumbrado. Unas ojeras enormes adornaban sus ojos que bien se podía confundir con la marca de un golpe.

"Hola Harry, perdón por la tardanza, pero no me podía despertar… lo intenté, lo juró… pero es algo difícil… de hecho, ni desayuné…"

"¿Quiere una taza de café?" dijo muy amablemente el chico.

"No, no quiero hacerte trabajar"

"Mis padres lo dejaron hecho" fue hacia la cocina y sirvió el café en una taza color verde.

"Gracias" dijo el rubio cuando recibió la taza caliente y esto llevó a un accidente. Los dedos de nuestro profesor adorado se quemaron, soltó la taza y sin querer el café fue a dar a la camisa blanca y por poco quemaba la parte media de su cuerpo, cosa que a Harry le hubiese gustado, sin embargo su deseo se quedó a medias. "Me… lleva" dijo al cabo de pensarlo dos veces antes de decir una leperada.

'_Se va a tener que quitar la camisa… no te sonrojes Harry, controladito' _Una risa maniaca quería escapar de los labios del moreno, cosa que no se permitió porque sería obvio que Draco iba a sospechar ciertas cosas que no debía saber.

"Éste no es mi día"

"No se preocupe, déme la camisa, la meteré en la lavadora" dijo Harry tratando de no sonar morboso.

"Me voy a avergonzar, estoy plano… se me ven las costillas"

"No voy a sacarle fotos y no se lo diré a nadie"

"Me estoy empezando a poner rojo" y efectivamente, estaba tan rojo de la vergüenza que dudo mucho antes de quitársela. Para suerte de Harry, el tenía un gran poder de convencimiento y Draco no tuvo más opción que dejar ver su abdomen deliciosamente formado (o al menos eso aseguró Harry –y la autora-), sus músculos torneados, su piel agradablemente perfumada, y blanca como la porcelana.

Harry estaba a punto de dejar caer su baba, pero la mirada de Draco se volvió a él y tuvo que terminar con su fantasías de niño pervertido… porque las imágenes que proyectaba su mente no eran ni muy puras ni muy fuertes. Es decir, soñar con su profesor en una cama en forma de corazoncito, con sábanas de terciopelo rojo y pétalos de rosa, con una bandeja llena de fresas y un tarrito con chocolate líquido; pidiéndole con el dedo índice que fuera a recostarse no a su lado, sino ENCIMA DE ÉL; casi no era una fantasía sexual… sólo un pensamiento un poco fuera de lo común.

Torpemente se dirigió al cuarto de lavado, encendió la lavadora y la puso a trabajar. Claro que en el proceso se desarrollaron más imágenes explícitas en su mente cochambrosa, que la autora prefiere que imaginen a su gusto… con pequeños consejos: No omitan el sudor y los sonidos extraños.

Cuando regresó al comedor, el rubio estaba de espaldas y aprovecho para ver su espalda amplia, donde se le distinguían los huesitos de la columna vertebral. Y si creyeron que las fantasías de Harry terminaron al ser visto por Draco, pues se equivocaron; aunque sabía disimular muy bien.

"¿Cuánto crees que tarde? Es que me da mucha pena andar semi-desnudo por la casa de un alumno"

"Si quiere le presto una de mis camisas… seguro y si le queda"

"No lo sé… bueno, creo que ya no me sentiría desnudo" dijo algo, bueno, en realidad bastante avergonzado, cosa que casi nunca le sucedía. Una risa, muy leve, salió de los labios de Harry, y para ser sincera, Draco por un momento pensó que el chico era gay… claro que de momento quito esa idea, pensaba que le falta de sueño le provocaba desvaríos.

"Bien, me encantaría hacerte el examen del museo… pero a penas si puedo articular palabra" los ojos de Draco se cerraban poco a poco y al niño le parecía extremadamente encantador. Entonces, se le ocurrió la estupenda solución… para poder compartir un momento íntimo con nuestro rubio preferido.

"Puede acostarse en mi cama" Harry estaba fantaseando, y mucho.

"No¿cómo crees? yo vengo a trabajar, no a dormir" dijo al momento que abrí los ojos de golpe, ahora si no creía haber imaginado el tonito de Harry.

"Pues, si usted lo desea así, pero le advierto, yo aprendo a la primera así que si me lo explica mal, ni lo trate de corregir" Malfoy lo miró a la cara, indignado y somnoliento, claro que esa era una amenaza muy fuerte y si no aceptaba la propuesta del muchacho iba a arruinar su trabajo excelente.

"Bien, Potter. Tú ganas"

"Vaya a dormir, sabe donde es mi cuarto, mientras voy a ver la televisión" Definitivamente Draco volvió a su idea de que estaba alucinando a Harry como gay, era imposible…

El maestro se acostó de inmediato en la cama de Harry cuando entró a su cuarto, sus sábanas tenían el aroma característica del dueño, que penetró en todos sus sentidos y lo más extraño era que le parecía agradable, a tal punto, que le pareció una locura. Se puso en posición de feto, puesto que era la única forma en que podía dormir, de inmediato sus ojos se cerraron y viajó por el mundo de los sueños… donde un joven de 16 años de ojos esmeraldas hipnotizaba al portador de aquéllas ilusiones.

**OoOoOoO**

En efecto, Harry se puso a ver televisión, le interesaba ver el hockey porque desde hace mucho que no había visto un partido y no quería comportarse como un tonto el día de mañana, cuando fuera con Ron. Así se le pasó una hora, no sin dejar de pensar que un rubio muy atractivo estaba postrado en su cama, durmiendo plácidamente y esperando a que su princesa rosa le diera un beso de buenos días; pero claro, Harry cambió esta idea y en vez de una princesa rosa sería un príncipe azul. Sin poder evitarlo fue a ver como estaba Draco y lo que encontró fue muy dulce y tierno. Malfoy seguía en posición fetal, abrazando la almohada y con los labios entreabierto, perfectamente listo para ser besado.

Harry el curioso se acercó hasta la cama y su mano en un repentino movimiento, que él no previno, estaba acariciando la sedosa mejilla del güerito, sintió un deseo incontenible de besarlo, de sentir el choque de sus cuerpos, de sentirse en sus brazos. Y la sensación más deliciosa lo llenó, un impulso de llevar sus labios hasta aquéllos pálidos, de rozarlos y saborearlos; de comerlo a besos.

Y sin siquiera pensarlo, ya estaba cerca de aquel rostro angelical, lo malo del asunto es que Harry no sabía que su maestro se despertaba en cuanto tuviera contacto con él otra persona, ya que tenía un sueño muy ligero. Pero claro, Draco no quiso que lo supiera sea porque estaba disfrutando de la sensación o sea porque no quería asustar al joven. Entonces, justo cuando pensó que se iba a detener su alumno, sintió la piel de sus labios sobre los propios.

_Solo un roce…_

_un sentimiento que pareció ser mutuo…_

_un instante…_

_y termina…_

A Harry le pareció eterno

A Draco le parecieron segundos, pero en ningún instante abrió los ojos, ahora sabía que Harry estaba enamorado: DE ÉL.

Y Harry ni siquiera se percató de que cierta persona lo sentía, sólo salió de la habitación y se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

A los quince minutos, Draco se levantó, aparentando no saber nada aunque era muy difícil, puesto que si veía a Harry sentía como le corría rápidamente la sangre hacia el rostro.

"¿Ya se levantó, durmió muy poco"

"¡Ah sí! es que no duermo mucho, sabes me debo ir, perdón, olvide que hoy tenía una cita planeada con un amigo; nos vemos la próxima semana ¿ok? Adiós" y salió tan rápido que se olvido se cambiarse la camisa y dejo a un sorprendido y celoso Harry que se preguntaba '¿Cómo una cita… y con un chico?'

**OoOoOoO**

Un joven muy atareado subió a su carro, ahora si que estaba despierto. Tomó su celular mientras manejaba y llamó a uno de sus tantos amigos. El caso es que no era un amigo común y corriente; era como un amigo con derechos… aunque no precisamente su novio o pareja. Para no hacerles el cuento largo sólo tienen que saber dos cosas de él, por el momento: que no es heterosexual y que su nombre es Blaise Zabini. Éste hombre actualmente tenía una pareja estable y había terminado los jueguitos con el rubio, para pasar a ser su consejero; aunque aún había situaciones un poco comprometedoras.

"Bueno¿Draco?"

"Si Zabini, necesito que me ayudas con lo que aparentemente es un problema. Nos vemos?"

"Sí, claro, en 15 minutos en mi casa ¿vale¿sigues conservando la llave, cierto?" (Pillín… con que engañando a mi Harry)

"Ajá, entonces te espero en tu departamento" estaba muy alterado ante lo sucedido, nunca debía relacionarse con los alumnos y menos siendo del mismo sexo. Y no era algo que le molestara, sino que le confundía. Al llegar vio la misma sala amplia con sillones de piel en medio círculo y las amplias ventanas dejaban filtrar el sol suficiente para iluminar la habitación. A continuación oyó a sus espaldas como se abría la puerta y allí estaba el chico… que a pesar de no ser muy guapo, en alguna ocasión se sintió atraído hacia él.

"Hola querido" dijo Zabini, mientras se acercaba y lo besaba en el cuello "Viniste por tu sesión de masaje?"

"No Blaise, tengo un problema muy grande"

"¿Y qué te pasa?" dijo mientras tomaban asiento, uno a lado de otro y se recostaba en las piernas de Draco.

"Mi alumno se enamoró de mí… y me besó"

"¡Te besó! dile a ese mocoso que solo yo tengo ese derecho y tu pareja. Y nadie más"

"Es en serio¿qué le digo? Yo no soy gay… bueno no exactamente, veo a una mujer a mi lado no a un hombre y mucho menos a mi alumno. Sólo si fueses tú… pero…" suspiró y Blaise atrajo su rostro al de él, claro que en ese momento el químico estaba más confundido que cuando balancea una reacción química.

"Tranquilo querido" y lo besó, acto al que el rubio correspondió "Sólo tienes que marcarle una línea"

"Pero él no sabe, que yo sé, que me besó mientras dormía"

"¡Ah! ese descarado se atrevió a hacerlo mientras dormías. Pues dile que tienes un trabajo mejor y déjalo"

"El punto es que es al primer maestro que no corre en una semana"

"Es que eres encantador, paciente, guapo, inteligente y extremadamente sexy. Y le das mucha importancia al niño"

"Y hay otra cosa peor…" Zabini le miró con cara de What? "…creó que me gustó"

"Más que los míos…" a esto el rubio desvió la mirada rápidamente y después dijo 'no'. Eso significaba, según Blaise que tanto lo conocía, sí! me encantan. "No te preocupes, a mí también me gustan más los de Jack que los tuyos" Draco finge indignación y se ve tan tierno. "Tal vez deberían intentarlo"

"No puedo, es mi alumno!"

"¿Y eso qué?"

"Sus padres, amor. O sea piensa!" dijo en tono fresa, a lo que Blaise abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, Draco sólo usaba ese tono cuando en verdad no tenía ni idea de que hacer.

"No se van a oponer, puesto que el niño está traumado y no acepta otro maestro que no seas tú"

"Nunca debía acudir a quien no piensa en las consecuencias" dijo mientras hacía que se levantara el chico y se paraba.

"Yo sólo te doy un consejo, tú tienes la decisión" le dijo, besó su mejilla y se encerró en el cuarto continúo mientras decía "Adiós, nos vemos un día que vengas más relajado" la cuestión por la que había ido al baño es porque acababa de perder la oportunidad de tener a Draco, había perdido sus derechos de amigo cariñoso y había perdido al amor de su vida. Lloró silenciosamente hasta que Draco cerró la puerta; y de sus labios salió la frase "Adiós Draco"

**OoOoOoO**

El timbre resonó entre las paredes de la casa a la que acudió rápidamente a la puerta para encontrarse con cierto pelirrojo y su madre. Ron sonrió al ver a Harry.

"Hola Harry"

"Hola Ron, buenas noches señora Weasley" dijo mientras se hacía a un lado "Pasen"

"Hola Harry" dijo la señora muy amablemente "Dime Molly, cariño. Bueno los dejo, debo ir a hacer las compras, mi esposo espera en el auto. Te recojo a las nueve y media ¿ok?"

"Si mamá, nos vemos" la señora Molly caminó hasta llegar al auto, mientras Ron cerraba la puerta de la casa de su amigo.

"Mis padres aún no llegan¿me ayudarías a hacer la cena? Perdón por pedirte esto, pero lo único que sé hacer es sándwiches!"

"¡Que bien! Ya somos dos, así que el que me va ayudar eres tú. ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?"

"¿Te parece bien sándwiches?"

"Perfecto, justo lo que sé hacer" y ambos rieron como si se les hubiera zafado un tornillo, vaya que para ser su primera conversación ya se estaban llevando bien.

Una vez estando en la cocina sacaron el pan… y ¿qué más se le tiene que poner a un sándwich? definitivamente a los hombres no se les da la comida, y menos a un par de jóvenes cuyos conocimientos a penas llegaban para saber que debían sacar el pan y otras cosas. Al final decidieron sacar la mermelada, si, siempre es la solución a la cocina. Pero seguían teniendo problemas: la mermelada era de piña y Ron es alérgico al colorante amarillo, le salen ronchas en todo el cuerpo y le pican, así que debían de buscar otra cosa para ponerle al pan. Definitivamente eso estaba mal, no había cajeta, ni jamón, ni nada… Ahora sabia Harry el por qué su mamá le había dicho que esperaran para comer.

"Jejejeje… esto no parece mucho a la cena con la que soñaste¿cierto?" Harry estaba en serio avergonzado ante la situación.

"Puesss… más o menos. Aunque debo admitir que me la imaginaba con ¿comida?" sonrió Ron de forma peculiar.

"Espero que llegue mi mamá pronto. Mientras hablemos de cosas más agradables" (N/A: si me hubiese dicho eso lo hubiera entendido como: "No me preguntes porque ando en una silla de ruedas")

"Bien¿cómo te van en las clases con Draco¿a poco no son de lo más aburridas? A Hermi le parecen interesantes, pero a mi me ponen directo en mi séptimo sueño y es que por Dios, a veces se desvía del tema principal para "relacionar" su vida con lo que me está explicando y NADA que ver. Por ejemplo, en una ocasión me estaba explicando como se saca una raíz cuadrada y me empezó a relatar que cuando iba en la secundaria las niñas se la pasaban pidiéndole que les explicara tal cosa y blablablabla… ¿a ti nunca te ha pasado eso?" Harry medito su respuesta.

"Etto… nop. De hecho él sólo se la pasa hablando de las clases, excepto cuando fuimos al museo, me hablaba de los lugares cercanos que frecuentaba, pero, sólo eso"

"Pues cuando yo le pido una explicación me empieza a hablar de un tipo, como se llama… algo Zabini… y es que en una ocasión llegaron a ser pues tu sabes…" y su cara dio a entender todo. (N/a: que boquita tan suelta de Ron ¿no?) Claro que Harry quería ponerse rojo de celos, pero pensaba que sería muy obvio y que Ron lo descubriría; pero esto era casi imposible pues Ron no era muy perceptivo.

"Ya entiendo" contesto al cabo de segundos. Y al instante pensó en que podía tener una oportunidad.

"Pero, pues se separaron porque… mmm… ¿por qué? a pues quien sabe… Esa parte de su vida no me la sé, porque se volvió más retraído. Aún así, mi primo es muy buena onda, aunque a veces es un poco excéntrico"

"Casi no se nota. Y ¿son primos cercanos?"

"No, somos primos pero no cercanos… en mi familia se lleva un árbol familiar, igual que en la suya y pues muy, muy arriba se cruzan nuestras familias"

"¡Uh! de lo que uno se entera. Y ¿cómo conociste a Hermione?"

"¡Ah! mi linda y hermosísima novia, quien es la persona más bellísima del universo. Pues te voy a contar nuestra historia. Pues su mamá antes trabajaba en el restaurante ya que no había conseguido trabajo de acuerdo a su profesión, entonces mi mamá necesitaba ayudante porque la persona que le ayudaba estaba embarazada y su esposo ya no quería que trabajara. Entonces la señora Granger solicitó el puesto y los días de vacaciones comenzó a llevar a Hermione porque… no lo sé, el caso es que la llevó y yo me la pasaba todos los días allí hasta que salía de trabajar Bill, mi hermano y me recogía; entonces empezamos a hablar, nos llevábamos mal, pero en el fondo me encantaba verla, era la única razón por la que me empecé a quedar hasta que se iba. Y bueno, un día ella cayó enferma, tenía fiebre… entonces, fui a su casa… tome su mano (N/a: estaban solos) y pensando que era su mamá dijo: "Mamá, dile a Ron que lo quiero mucho" y me emocione mucho. Cuando se recuperó… puessss… ya sabes, le pedí que fuera mi novia. ¡Ah! y desde ese momento estamos enamorados" Ron terminó con ojos de corazón y cara de enamorado.

"Vaya que la quieres mucho y ella también te quiere mucho. Cuando me hablo de ti, se veía emocionada si llegar a perder su cara de lista… no como tú que te ves muy poco inteligente" Ron volteó a verlo con cara de indignación y le da un zape al chico.

Y nuevamente sus risas inundaron la alcoba. ¡Claro que serían muy buenos amigos! (N/a: en el buen sentido de la amistad… no vayan a creer que van a tener algo!)

**Continuará…**

Lo sé, debí haberlo subido ayer, pero se me paso el tiempo volando y puesss no pude! perdón U. Han bajado musho mis reviews, pliss! dejen review, eso me ayuda a inspirarme y si no dejan rw voy a,( Ok? Weno no quiero hacerles el drama más largo he aquí mis agradecimientos a los reviews :3:

**Eri mond licht:** Pues, sólo unas horas después de los 15 días subí el cap ;D pero no me tarde más y eso es un milagro para mí…jejejeje que weno que te gusto el capi anterior y espero que este tambien! Sígueme dejando review linda! y mushísimas gracias por él.

**D.N.Angel girl: **hOoOoLA! AH! que emoción me dan tus reviews que son tan bellos siempre. Bueno la razón por la que quería poner a Cho Chang en el fic es para hacerla ver como una perfecta tonta (aunque me gustaría utilizar otra palabra! xD) Y ya ves en este, Harry atrevido! (Sólo yo puedo besar a Drakis –en mis fumadas serán XXXD) Y bueno, no sigo fumando, sólo tomo café… pero con leche (que infantil soy, pero el café negro sabe asqueroso) Espero que me dejes rw! y cuídate musho. Besos!

**sofymalfoy: **Weno, lo que esperabas con tantas ansias, perdón pero U.U lo cambie y puse una introducción de lo del próx capi (ya sabes ese beso que le robo Harry a MI Drakito bello) Y pueeees sha lo verán, ahora sí en el proximo capi lo juro. Y que weno que te gustaron las noticias, cuando las encontré casi me infarto y lo divulgue, incluso antes de que lo leyera. Espero recibir tu rw en este chapter y te deseo unos buenos días, hasta que te vuelva a escribir. Bye!

Bueno, eso es todo y espero que les agrade este capi, las quiero musho (no digo los, xq es muy improbable que los hombres lean mi fic ;D pero por si acaso… también los quiero) se les agradece musho su notita. Pásenla bien y nos vemos en 15 días, como la vez pasada… eso espero… XD

**_Y sha saben, solo diríjanse al botoncito GO! y dejen algo bonito si? Bye, bye_**

**_En el próximo capítulo pues es lo mismo que puse la vez pasada, me adelante un capi XP sorry: _**Harry irá al Hockey y Draco lo invitará a su casa de manera educativa, cosa que Harry aprovechará y pues ¿Qué hará Drakis? Y ¿Blaise estará tramando algo? Descúbranlo!

_Fragmento de la canción_ _**La Soledad**. Derechos Reservados de Laura Pausini (sha cambié). _

_Personajes usados del libro y la película **Harry Potter. **Derechos Resrvados J.K.Rowling y WB._

_Uso de esto sin motivo de lucro, solo para hacer realidad mis fantasías. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Advertencia: Esto es slash-yaoi, es decir relación hombreXhombre (HPxDM en este caso) y te pido muy amablemente que si NO te gusta te retires a menos que cambies de opinión. Atente a las consecuencias si lo lees y no dejes comentarios despectivos xq te lo advertí.**

**Esperaré **

**Por: Anne Darket**

_**Quiero decirte aquello que**_

_**no logré decir jamás,**_

_**que he mantenido siempre oculto en mí.**_

_**Hay un amor que crece en mí,**_

_**que no sé como esconder,**_

_**ahora te deseo muy junto a mí.**_

Ahora en ese momento se encontraba en la casa del rubio y joven maestro del cual estaba enamorado, había ido a estudiar computación. Lo extraño era que Draco siempre avisaba un día antes acerca de una salida de la casa Potter, pero ese día había llegado más temprano de lo normal y anunció que lo llevaría a su casa a estudiar computación debido a que él no tenía una computadora, claro que sin el permiso de sus padres porque ellos ya habían salido a trabajar. Ahora repasaba el evento de esa mañana que le diera alguna señal de lo que le pasaba a el señor Malfoy.

**OoOoOoO Flashback OoOoOoO**

"Hola Harry"

La voz de su profesor denotaba cierto nerviosismo, una estresante convulsión interior que venía contrastada con la nada despreciable amabilidad característica de su tono. Pero a Harry solo le pareció, aún más encantador su profesor.

"Hola profesor¿cómo le fue en su cita de ayer?"

"Muy bien, eso creo… creo que debo comprarme una agenda para dejar de olvidar los eventos importantes" sonrió, de forma encantadora… tal vez seduciendo más a su alumno… o posiblemente, por el puro compromiso de quedar bien y no levantar sospechas, aunque lo único que quería era preguntarle el por qué de ese tan tierno beso.

"¿Y que estudiaremos hoy?"

"¿No tienes computadora o sí?" Harry negó y al rubio le pareció tan sensual el movimiento que juraba que trataba de tentarlo. Pero eso, sólo era un juego de su imaginación. "Mmm… ok, un café Internet no nos permitirá hacer las cosas que tengo planeadas" Se sonrojó al extremo al procesar su palabras… no quería a dar a entender nada fuera de lo común "Ya sabes, enseñarte a descargar información y programas de computadora"

"Está muy estresado maestro, tómelo con calma" O.O malas palabras para tranquilizar al rubio. Su mente imaginaba cosas que sólo un puberto podría imaginar, pero el ya estaba lo bastante grandote como para pensar en esas cosas.

"Sí, pero… tienes razón. Pues no sé, la verdad es que necesitas aprender computación y no sé que más podemos hacer a menos que vayamos a mi casa. Pero no le pedí permiso a tus papás"

"Ellos no se molestarán si me lleva a otro lugar, más bien lo agradecerán"

"Pues entonces… vamos" Allí podría hablar sobre el tema del beso

**OoOoOoO Fin del Flashback OoOoOoO**

"Harry" dijo Draco desconcertando un poco a su alumno.

"¿Eh? Profesor… ¿Por…" calló, pues pensaba preguntarle algo de la vida personal de su profesor y eso no sería muy respetuoso.

"¿Mmm?"

"No, nada…¿Qué me quería decir?"

"Has usado alguna computadora ¿cierto?"

"Sí claro"

"Pues bien… aquí te dejo la laptop y en un momento vengo, debo de hacer una llamada y voy a estar en la habitación continúa ¿ok? Te voy a dejar unos diez minutos sólo y regreso. Mientras, juega alguno de los tantos juegos que tengo en la computadora ¿ajá? Etto… en un momento vuelvo"

"Ok ¿seguro que se encuentra bien?"

"Claro, regreso al rato"

Pasaron aproximadamente veinte minutos en los que Draco estaba tratando de encontrar su paz interior, cosa que no logró, pero se iba a ver muy obvio que después de casi media hora el profesor no regresará.

Entró a la habitación y vio a Harry muy entretenido con el antiquísimo juego de _PACKMAN_. Respiró profundamente, inhala y exhala, repitiéndose una y otra vez que todo iba a estar bien, entonces finalmente decidió acercarse al chico.

Se agachó por encima de su hombro, el aroma que despedía el chico era intoxicante para sus sentidos y tragó duramente.

"Harry" dijo en un susurro a lo cuál, el joven ensimismado no hizo mucho caso, de hecho no había notado que estaba allí su profesor (N/a: lo que hace el jueguito, ooh! que Harry prefiera jugar a ver a Draquito UH!).

Entonces muy lentamente tomó el rostro del chico, quien finalmente se dio cuenta de lo abstraído que estaba y nuevamente sintió el cosquilleo ya conocido por cada parte de su ser. Malfoy sintió ese impulso, ese deseo por poseer los labios pequeños y suaves de su aprendiz y sin dudarlo más los tomó, primero como un simple roce, pero después pasó a se un beso muy al estilo _francés _compartiendo y saboreando esencias. (N/a: muy a mi pesar y también al suyo, tengo que separarlos porque sino los pobres se me van a asfixiar) .

Así, repentinamente por la falta de aire, acabaron el beso y la parte buena de Draco se arrepintió de tal acción, pero la parte mala lo felicitó a más no poder. Mientras Harry estaba más embobado y torpe que nada.

"Mira, te voy a ser sincero Harry, me gustas, me gustas mucho… pero, mis principios y mi ética va en contra de enamorarme de mis alumnos. Y lo siento Harry, no podemos ser otra cosa más que eso: un maestro y su alumno." Suspiró "Será mejor que te lleve a casa"

Por supuesto el chico se quedó: PASMADO.

**OoOoOoO**

Trataba de dormir el joven de ojos esmeraldas, pero nada vencía su ímpetu por encontrar la explicación de lo sucedido en la tarde, Malfoy, él, desamor. Pero si los dos se querían con tal fuerza que no podían ni debían estar separados.

Y por más que trataba de encontrarle el punto malo al asunto, no lo podía ver, no de la manera que lo veía Draco. Y mientras más vueltas le daba al asunto, más se enredaba en él… y al final decidió rendirse ante Morfeo. Mañana sería el día en el que vería a Ron, y más le valía, no hacerlo esperar.

**OoOoOoO**

Harry se encontraba junto a Ron viendo como los jugadores salían de los vestidores deslizándose suavemente por el hielo de la pista. Eran muchachos jóvenes, tal vez era un partido juvenil o de la escuela a la que pertenecía el pelirrojo.

"Ves a aquél, el que trae la cinta de capitán" Ron señaló a un muchacho alto y bastante guapo "Es Cedric Diggory, el mejor jugador de su equipo, sin él no podrían ganar, mientras que el capitán del otro equipo, Oliver Wood, ha sabido como dirigirlo, son los mejores de esta liga"

"Oliver Wood… me suena" Claro que recordaba a ese chico, lo había conocido durante su cuarto y quinto grado escolar, por lo general en las tardes se quedaban a jugar football. Tal vez lo reconocería o posiblemente no. "Yo lo conozco" dijo en tono quedo, para sí mismo; sin embargo para Ron fue como si se lo hubiese gritado y entró en una profunda sensación de emoción

"¿Conoces a Oliver Wood? Harry prométeme que me lo vas a presentar cuando termine el partido, porque yo soy un gran fanático de él, es mi héroe"

"Pues a lo mejor ya ni se acuerda de mí… verás, yo no era muy popular" Harry vio la mirada desilusionada del chico y por supuesto se sintió terrible de no haberle dado ni una esperanza a Ron, así que trato de arreglar el asunto "Pero haré todo lo posible para que me reconozca" Una sonrisa se extendió, los brazos del pelirrojo rodearon su cuello y en tono sincero le dijo 'Gracias' justo cuando el silbato resonó por el deportivo para dar inicio al juego.

Y entre gritos por parte de las tribunas, anotaciones de los jugadores, desilusiones de aficionados y la voz del locutor narrando el juego va pasando el tiempo para cierto chico de ojos verdes que fijaba su mirada en un jugador particularmente guapo, sonriendo atarantadamente.

"Está a punto de terminar y va a ganar Oliver¡Harry¡Harry!" gritaba conmocionado Ron.

"Y señoras y señores, termina el juego ganando el fabuloso equipo de Gryffindor. El capitán Cedric Diggory da la mano a Oliver Wood, capitán de los ganadores de este increíble juego" dice el locutor a través de su micrófono mientras desesperadamente un chico trata de atraer la atención del joven Wood.

"¡Oliver¡ACÁ!" los ojos de cierto chico voltean hacia la figura que grita desde las tribunas y sonríe, examinando a quien le grita, mostrando gran interés por él…claro que lo reconocía.

"¿Harry?" se acerca poco a poco " Eres tú Harry?" el moreno asiente "No puedo creer que te veas igual, no cambias… ¿y sigues jugando football?"

"No, verás, tuve un accidente… recuerdas que andaba en patineta, pues en una de esa ¡PASS! me caí y quedé paralítico" Avergonzado Oliver, se lamentaba por dentro por haber hecho esa pregunta buscando que decirle. Pero ¿Cómo iba a saber que un amigo de la infancia, al que no veía hace casi 4 años había quedado en una de silla de ruedas?

"Upss… perdón por…"

"Entiendo, y no te preocupes, ya no me afecta, pero por lo que veo tú ya cambiaste de deporte"

"Sip, desde que empecé a jugar sentí que esta era realmente mi vocación" volteó a ver al chico que estaba sentado junto a Harry mirando, interesadamente, su conversación "y él es ¿tu amigo?"

"¡Oh sí! es Ron, él quiere conocerte es súper fanático del Hockey"

"Mucho gusto" estrecharon las manos ambos chicos

"¿Me darías tu autógrafo?" dijo Ron de inmediato, esperando ya mucho tiempo.

"Claro" y mientras autografiaba un cuaderno se escuchaba que se acercaba alguien patinando

"Oliver, que buen partido" A Harry le pareció una voz angelical, volteó y sí, tal vez era un ángel.

"Cedric…gracias… tú también jugaste muy bien, pero creo que deberías sacar a ciertos chiquillos que… ¡Dios mío! que feo juegan"

"Ese no es mi trabajo"

"Bueno… creo que ya nos vamos Oliver, espero verte pronto" dijo Harry no queriendo hacer mal tercio, aunque por otra parte Ronny estaba embobado en la no muy interesante conversación de Diggory y Wood.

"No… no, que tal si vamos a comer, sí tengo hambre y no tengo nada que hacer ¿Qué dices Cedric, nos acompañas?"

"Mmm… está bien… se supone que debo ir al gimnasio, pero a la fregada con eso… Vamos a comer, pero preséntame a tus acompañantes"

"Harry y Ron"

"Mucho gusto" estrechó la mano de Ron y posteriormente la de Harry, y a éste último le llenó una sensación de ¿mariposas en el estómago?

Si…

Tal vez era hora de pensar en otra persona que no fuera

_Draco Malfoy…_

**Continuará…**

_Fragmento de la canción_ _**Carta**. Derechos Reservados de Laura Pausini. _

_Personajes usados del libro y la película **Harry Potter. **Derechos Resrvados J.K.Rowling y WB._

_Uso de esto sin motivo de lucro, solo para hacer realidad mis fantasías. _

**POR FIN! **

**PIDO PERDÓN A MÁS NO PODER, POR NO ACTUALIZAR, NO HE PODIDO, DE VERAS QUE ME PUDRO Y ME ASFIXIO EN TAREA, Y HOY, HOY AL FIN PUDE TERMINAR CON ESTE CAPI DEDICADO A TODAS LAS QUE ESPERARON. Ya saben que, aunque no lo merezca, quisiera que me regalaran un comentario.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Promoción: **Nuevo fic: **"Se te cayó la envoltura…"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Advertencia: Esto es slash-yaoi, es decir relación hombreXhombre (HPxDM en este caso) y te pido muy amablemente que si NO te gusta te retires a menos que cambies de opinión. Atente a las consecuencias si lo lees y no dejes comentarios despectivos xq te lo advertí.**

**Esperaré **

**Por: Anne Darket**

**_Dime dónde has ido_**

**_Dónde esperas en silencio amigo_**

**_Quiero estar contigo_**

**_Regalarte mi cariño_**

**_Darte un beso, ver tus ojos_**

**_Disfrutando con los míos, hasta siempre_**

**_Adiós mi corazón_**

Zabini esperó a que el joven se sentara junto a él, viéndolo con gran interés y a la vez con indiferencia. Le había contado todo y le dolió en lo más profundo de su corazón, allí donde nadie lo había herido tan gravemente. Desconsolado trató de poner una máscara demostrando un 'Me siento tranquilo' pero se estaba quemando por dentro.

"No quiero darte un consejo inapropiado Draco" estaba a punto de quebrarse su voz.

"Blaise… ya no sé que hacer, no me puedo valer por mi mismo. Es la primera vez que me pasa. No tengo la suficiente fuerza para levantarme."

Zabini quiso llorar, destruir todo lo que había a su paso; en especial a aquél ser que le había arrebatado el amor de Draco y que lo había dejado desconsolado. Pero si lo vemos del punto más frío y sincero, Draco había sido el que no quiso querer tener aquélla relación y el que debería estar hecho añicos por dentro era el poseedor de unos ojos esmeraldas y una melena como la noche.

"Yo lo rechacé ¿no? Ahora dime ¿por qué me siento tan mal? Siento un gran querer hacia él"

"Si fuera sólo un querer no te obsesionarías tanto" dijo Blaise, un tanto desconcertado por sus propias palabras.

"Sí… tal vez. Recuerdo el primer momento que lo vi. Estaba en la ya acostumbrada silla de ruedas, su mirada emanaba un gran odio y un temor que nuca había visto en otra persona. Era… no, es seguro de sí mismo y defiende sus ideales al máximo. Lo que más me sorprendió es que pudiera vivir en una soledad, únicamente rodeado por las dos personas a las que más amamos y amaremos hasta el fin de nuestros días. Me sentí atraído… sería un reto sacar al joven de su casa y hacerlo ver el mundo que había fuera de esas cuatro paredes. Sin embargo, el confío en mí… tan atraído me sentía que cada que entraba en mis momentos de ensoñación pensaba únicamente en él. ¿Extraño no? Pero no me percate de lo mucho que atraía mi atención. Hasta ese día. Su sonrosado rostro iba tornando aún más oscuro mientras se acercaba al mío y si lo hubiese visto como ahora lo veo en mi imaginación, diría que era un querubín que llegaba desde el inmenso cielo hasta mí para despertarme de mi letargo" Draco suspiró, hablaba como para sí mismo.

Blaise ya no contuvo más aquéllas lágrimas que luchaban para salir. Lloró en silencio… lo amaba y estaba celoso… celoso de un chiquillo roba corazones.

"No llores Blaise" la mano de Draco se dirigió al rostro del afroamericano, limpiando aquél rastro que había sobre sus mejillas "¿Por qué lo haces? No compartiré mi sufrimiento, no quiero que tú sufras"

Pero Blaise ya no escuchaba, ya no estaba allí; estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, tratando la forma de decirle a Draco lo mucho que lo quería y que le dolía en el fondo de su alma verlo sufrir… quería que supiera que por más que él lo ha intentado nunca a logrado arrancarle ni una lágrima por su pérdida y por más que nunca hubiera sido suyo, lo deseaba y tenía celos de aquel a quien afectuosamente llamaba "Mi alumno"

"No me pidas ayuda, no te puedo decir que vayas y lo cortejes una vez más. No puedo verte sufrir tampoco. Una de las razones porque lloro es que me atormenta ver que estás deshecho por dentro, que te estás muriendo por el que te rechazó y que no puedes superarlo. Otra razón por la que mis lágrimas corren, es porque estoy…" hizo una pausa, tomando aire, como si se ahogara "es… porque estoy tan celoso de ese maldito chiquillo. Cuando tú y yo nos separamos nunca te vi derramar una lágrima por mí, nunca pude arrancarte el más mínimo recelo de tu corazón a pesar de que yo te contaba con cuanto hombre he andado… tú nunca me amaste tanto como hoy en día te sigo amando" el rubio se quedó perplejo, mientras Blaise se echaba a sus brazos y escondía su cara en el hueco que se formaba entre la cabeza y el hombro de Draco; todo esto para que no lo viera emanando lágrimas por algo absurdo.

"Blaise, mi querido Blaise. Yo te quiero, yo te amo más de lo que te imaginas… el problema es que te considero como un hermano mayor, por la sabiduría en tus consejos, porque prácticamente desde niños nos hemos conocido y porque me parecería incesto verte como mi amante" Zabini rió quedamente '¿Cómo su hermano?' le parecía un tanto absurdo, pues habían estado íntimamente comprometidos.

"Espero verte alguna vez sólo como mi hermano, al igual que tú me ves a mí" Mantuvieron silencio "Debo irme, se supone que salí a comer hace dos horas cuando solo tengo media. Y pues con respecto a lo que me has dicho, si realmente lo amas con desesperación, tal vez debas luchar contra tus principios y desear con todas tus fuerzas que él aún esté dispuesto a estar contigo. Adiós Draco, nos volveremos a ver y cierra la puerta con llave cuando te vayas".

Zabini salió del mismo sitio en el que se habían citado hace poco y Draco se quedó sentado, pensando en todas las palabras del chico. Se sentía aturdido, decidió quedarse un rato más a meditar.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta personal?" el joven de cabello azabache asintió "¿cómo te accidentaste?" Harry sonrió, no había problema en que le hicieran esa pregunta, porque todos se avergonzaban tanto.

"Pues yo era un patinador callejero, en una ocasión quise hacer un movimiento muy difícil desde lo alto de una rampa y pues me caí y… ya conocerás el resto"

"Nunca debiste haber hecho eso" dijo por detrás la conocida voz del famoso Oliver Wood.

"Tal vez… tal vez estaba destinado"

"No juegues Harry" dijo un chico pelirrojo "no creerás en esas tonterías del destino ¿o sí?"

"Ya no lo sé Ron… tal vez sea una mera excusa por haber sido tan torpe y haberme caído"

"Esperen entrare un momento a ese edificio ¿ok? Ron me acompañas, necesito bajar unas cosas y esperaba que me ayudaras. Por favor" dijo Wood y Ron aceptando. Harry y Cedric quedaron en la banqueta, juntos.

"¿Te gusta mucho el hockey? Es decir, es tu hobby o es tu profesión"

"Un poco de las dos, pues me divierto mucho y al principio fue pura afición. Pero vaya que el dinero deslumbra y más cuando lo ganas con el sudor de tu frente. Entonces podemos decir que es un poco de ambos"

"Ha de ser muy divertido" el tono que uso Harry no denotó melancolía, pero Cedric sintió una punzada al no saber que responder "No te preocupes ni te acongojes, no lo digo con la intención de hacerte entristecer" repuso, pues el silencio le había incomodado.

"Tal vez tú ya lo superaste, pero yo no y si pudiera darte mi movilidad lo haría con todo gusto" esto sonrojó de sobremanera a Harry¡ah! le parecía tan lindo.

"Gracias"

"Que tal si mañana te llevo a un lago cercano a mi casa y te enseño a jugar. Tú también puedes hacerlo. Hace mucho conocí a un señor, vecino mío en Canadá, que jugaba Hockey en una silla de ruedas especial. Aunque no sé dónde la habrá conseguido, pero no te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso" dijo sonriendo.

"No es necesario, en serio" dijo Harry un tanto avergonzado "No quiero que gastes tu dinero en cosas tan insulsas como esas para un tipo que a penas acabas de conocer"

"No eres una mala persona Harry, puedo ver que en tu corazón abunda la amabilidad y por lo tanto tengo la certeza que no será la última vez que nos veamos" Esas palabras tan medidas lo habían cautivado una vez más, esa voz tan tranquilizante. "A parte el dinero no es problema"

"Gracias, desearía que todas las personas me pudieran ver de la misma forma en que tú lo haces" dijo por lo que había dicho con anterioridad.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

_Draco… eres tú la razón de mis palabras_

"No… por nada"

"Tú corazón se ve dolido, tal vez yo lo pueda curar" sintió su corazón latir un poco más rápido de lo normal, esas palabras lo habían tomado por sorpresa. "Me permitirás ser tu amigo ¿verdad?"

Harry sonrió, de manera sincera y radiante. Que satisfecho se sentía con aquello. Pero lastimosamente el momento fue roto por lo jóvenes que hace unos minutos habían desaparecido.

Con ellos traían dos paquetes enormes con sobres en el interior.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Cedric.

"Son las respuestas a las cartas de mis admiradoras"

"¿Y para eso querías a Ron¿Para ayudarte a bajar unos paquetes?"

"No, quería darle uno de mis uniformes y quería que él lo escogiera, pero en vez de ello le regalé un palo de hockey autografiado que después le mandaré con uno de mis empleados"

"¡Ah va!" dijo Cedric.

"Voy a la esquina, las deposito en el buzón y regreso para ya irnos" Ron le dio el paquete que traía y fue. Posteriormente volvió.

"Ya nos podemos ir a comer, mmm ¿Qué se les antoja?"

"Vamos al restaurante de mi mamá, quiero ver a Hermi" tenía ojos de enamorado y estaba babeando mucho… mucho.

"Ok iremos para allá¿queda lejos?" preguntó Oliver

"Un poco retirado"

"Entonces traeré el carro de mi padre ¿ok? espérenme un momento, ahora vuelvo" entró al edificio y salió con un _Lotus _

"Bonito carro" dijo Ron impresionado

"Lástima que es de mi papá, me encantaría tener uno propio, pero cada que me dan mi paga voy a festejar y se me acaba todo" rió de forma cómica. "Bueno subiremos a Harry entre todos"

"Yo… mmm… y si me caigo"

"No te desgraciarás más de lo que ya estás" dijo Harry y todos rieron.

"Bien" Cedric se encontraba dentro del carro para jalar a Harry y subirlo, lo otros dos lo sostenían por fuera. "Una, dos, tres" y Harry estuvo dentro del carro.

"Ron, tú eres mi copiloto ¿ok?" Ron asintió, como si fuera una acción muy arriesgada y que requiriera toda su energía y esfuerzo. El pelirrojo le indicó al piloto el camino y pronto estuvieron allí.

Comieron y charlaron de cosas sin importancia. Hermione se había retirado temprano por cuestiones de un trabajo escolar y Ron no había tenido oportunidad de verla. Harry había llamado a sus padres para decirles que llegaría tarde, pues Cedric se había ofrecido a llevarlo a su casa. Después de unas cuantas horas, Wood se tuvo que retirar, pues tenía que asistir a una reunión familiar. Mientras tanto Ron tenía que atender las mesas, pues ya había empezado su turno.

Cedric y Harry se retiraron, despidiéndose de la familia Weasley que se encontraba en el restaurante. Diggory llamó a su chofer y al entrar al auto ambos se sentaron en la parte trasera, donde por medio de una ventanilla que abría y cerraba se podían comunicar con el conductor, manteniendo así más intimidad.

"¿Sabías que Wood y yo fuimos pareja?" le soltó de repente Cedric al moreno

"No, ni siquiera me lo hubiera imaginado"

"Siempre que tiene que ir con su novia utiliza la excusa de la reunión familiar. Lo dice como si no lo conociera. Tal vez piensa que me afecta, pero no es así. Al principio me dolía mucho… pero comprendí que yo mismo me causaba ese dolor. En realidad él era y sigue siendo sólo un buen amigo"

"¿entonces no sufres por su amor?"

"No por supuesto que no… sin embargo me atrae mucho y me gustaría tenerlo a mi lado. Me contradigo ¿no? Yo no entiendo mis sentimientos, pero sé que en el fondo de mi alma, que si regresáramos a ser pareja me daría una gran felicidad"

"Yo amo mucho a una persona, él es mi profesor particular y me he obsesionado con él. El me quiere y yo lo quiero, pero insiste en que debe seguir sus principios y no involucrarse con sus alumnos"

"él te quiere proteger Harry, no lo dudes. Y tú tienes que protegerlo a él ¿Sabes que hay penalización para los maestros que se involucran con sus alumnos? Tal vez esa sea la razón. Debes ponerte en sus zapatos"

Y sí, todo lo que había dicho era verdad y no lo podía contradecir.

"Ahora que lo pones así, creo que he sido injusto con él. Pero te voy a ser sincero… te he visto durante sólo unas horas y me atraes. Espero que esto no te asuste".

"Para nada! Tú también tienes cierto encanto que me atrajo. Tal vez se convierta en otra cosa o se quede tal y como es ahora. Pero eso debo decidirlo cuando te haya conocido lo suficiente."

Habían llegado a casa de Harry, era hora de despedirse. Cedric ayudó a Harry a bajarlo, lo acompañaría hasta la puerta de su casa, pero, allí, en la entrada, vio la figura de un hombre alto esbelto, blanco como la porcelana y con cabello rubio bastante despeinado. Miraba atento, ardiendo una ira dentro de él.

Harry prefirió que Cedric lo dejara a medio camino. Este le dio un beso en la mejilla, pues era una costumbre por quien sabe que razón; al mismo tiempo le había dicho que mañana pasaría por él a las doce. Cuando se hubo ido el auto, Harry tuvo que enfrentar la cruel realidad. Allí estaba su profesor, el hombre que había despreciado el cariño que estaba dispuesto a entregarle.

Lo encaro, se miraron a los ojos estableciendo una relación visual, por un momento Draco cerró los ojos despacito conteniendo aquellas sucias lágrimas que salían de la furia pura que le causaban los celos. Los abrió nuevamente, viendo las esmeraldas que tanto quería. Su mensaje se había cambiado, había estado dispuesto a que lo intentaran… pero Harry debía vivir, y no lo podría hacer atado a un hombre hecho y derecho.

"Vengo a decirte que me voy por unos días a Estados Unidos, por cuestiones de mis estudios. No esperes a que venga en esta semana¿ok? Mientras estudia, lee o diviértete con el joven que te acompañaba" Harry se limitó a mirar los ojos rabiosos, letales, fríos y distanciados de su acompañante. Asintió y entró en la enorme casa.

_Había tenido las esperanzas de que Draco viniera a pedirle que fueran más que alumno y maestro… más que confidentes… más que amigos… más que amantes._

**Continuará…**

Si aún existe la piedad y misericordia en este mundo, mis lectoras (es) queridas (os), me dejarán un review ¿no? y si no, yo comprenderé por haberme retrasado. Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron su review. Y si puedo subiré pronto, si los dioses le dan un poco de razón a cada uno de mis maestros y los iluminen para que no nos dejen tanta tarea.

_Fragmento de la canción_ _**París**. Derechos Reservados de La Oreja de Van Gogh. _

_Personajes usados del libro y la película **Harry Potter. **Derechos Resrvados J.K.Rowling y WB._

_Uso de esto sin motivo de lucro, solo para hacer realidad mis fantasías. _

**Promoción:** **"Se te cayó la envoltura…" HxD**


End file.
